Heralds
Heralds is the name of a faction in Shadow Fight 3. They are introduced in Chapter III. Heralds know about Shadow energy and its potential more than the other factions. They live under a huge, invisible Dome which is surrounded by illusions. Description The Heralds are a mysterious faction with unclear motives. They are often compared to a dormant volcano that can burst at any time. This is well understood in the Legion, whose warriors encountered the Heralds during the battle at Falcon’s Gorge. They are extremely knowledgeable in Shadow Energy and Shadow-based technologies. The crafty Dynasty finds this knowledge quite useful. The Emperor’s family turns a blind eye to the Heralds’ moving freely about the capital. Alas, the commoners are less sympathetic. They are dread gloomy, taciturn fighters in dark attire, give them a wide berth and mutter curses behind their back. This faction’s members rarely unsheathe their blades, but when they do (in self-defense, for example), the foe is doomed. Their movements are mathematically precise, quick and deadly, thus even the high and mightiest prefer to avoid direct confrontation with the Heralds. Overview Heralds fighting styles are focused on interrupting attacks by making quick and smooth attacks on their opponent, while also being precise at the same time. Their attacks are instantaneous, with a slow recovery. Heralds weapons usually have sharp blades and used in a smooth, yet fast manner of attacks. Their gears are mostly dark attires, giving them an enigmatic vibe. Some of their gears also have advanced technology. Most of Heralds perks enchance their Critical damage. Their perks also affect the Shadow energy, either giving the user advantage with Shadow forms or depleting the opponent's Shadow energy. Critical Charge Heralds weapons have a unique mechanic in making critical hits called Critical Charge. Different from the other factions' weapons, Heralds' weapons charge their critical power for up to 7 - 15 seconds. While in the middle of charging, the user cannot make any critical hits. Once fully charged, the weapon's blade will glow in red hot energy. Any attacks delivered (weapon slashes or kicks) while in full charge will be a guaranteed critical, dealing much higher damage than even normal critical hits. The Critical Charge strike ignores blocks, although the block-bypassing hit does not result in a critical. The charge disappears if the user does not deal any successful attack in 5 seconds. Notable Members * Itu * Kibo * Bolo * Feldsher * Shibata * Master Okada * Iolanda Gallery Dojo heralds.png|Heralds Dojo. Neurosaboteur Sprite.png|Heralds tech is reflected on their advanced, enigmatic suits. Wpn katana scabbard 01 01.png|Iaido Katana, an example of precise weapon with high Critical chance. ICON PERK SHADOW REMEDY.png|Shadow Remedy, a perk of Heralds, recovers health upon entering shadow form. Heralds booster.jpg|Heralds Booster Packs. ShadowEruption.gif|A shadow ability of Heralds. Trivia *According to the Year One Celebration video, the percentage of players who chose Heralds are 57%. *Heralds (excluding their technology) are themed around shinobi (commonly known outside Japan as ninja) and samurai of Feudal Japan. Their fighting styles are based on the combat techniques of ninjutsu, the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare and espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Heralds